Workers in a number of fields often must create reports to summarize and document their work. Information analysts, in particular, often use a variety of tools, but rarely do these tools support the reporting process, and if they do, they do so individually. Among current information collection and/or management tools, there is a lack of an “analytic umbrella” that can tie together the variety of tools that an individual, such as an information analyst, uses. Moreover, whenever the analyst collects a piece of information or an information artifact, typically, he wants to capture at least some metadata about that piece of information. Exemplary metadata might describe the source, purpose, etc., of the information artifact. Finally, using traditional tools, generated reports are typically static and cannot be altered and/or updated as information changes or as new information becomes available. The ability for information analysts to indicate the relationships among the collected information, the analyses performed, and the statements made in reports, particularly in dynamic reports, can significantly improve the quality of the analyses and the effectiveness of information dissemination. Accordingly, a need exists for new systems and computer-implemented processes for storing and managing information artifacts collected by information analysts.